


Deli Gets A Trouble

by antigone2071 (orphan_account)



Series: Duke & Deli [2]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/antigone2071
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey Parker comes to Haven and something changes inside Deli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deli Gets A Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place over the 1st half is season one.

Duke was lying in bed on his back. One arm under his head, the other wrapped around Deli as she slept. She had taken to using him as a pillow since they got together, and this morning was no different.  
He picked her hand up from where it rested on his chest and began softly kissing her palm. Some days he couldn't believe she was actually his.

"Mmm. Good morning." Deli said, sleepily opening her eyes.  
"Good morning." Duke replied.

Deli crawled over him and began softly kissing him. As their kisses became heated she situated herself on either side of his waist. His hands drifted to her to hips and ground herself against him.

Duke growled in frustration, breaking their kiss.  
"I'd love to. I really would. But unfortunately, I have to meet a guy." Duke said as she pouted.  
"I don't wanna know." Deli said getting up and walking into the gally in nothing but her panties.  
Duke watched her walk away for a moment, enjoying the view, before getting up and following her. He grabbed her pink, kimono style robe on his way out of the bedroom.  
"You never do." Duke said dropping a kiss on her head. He placed her robe on her shoulders and headed off to shower while she made coffee.

When Duke returned to the gally she was sitting at the counter, sipping her coffee and talking on the phone. Duke made his own cup and took it with him to get dressed. Kissing her again on the cheek as he passed. 

Deli stopped in the doorway, watching Duke pull his shirt on.  
"I may need to spend the night in Portland." She said "That was Dr. Cavanaugh, and he wants my help with some research."  
"Alright." He replied. "At least one of us should be respectable."  
"You could be respectable too, Duke. You're smart enough to run something legal." She chided.  
"It's more fun this way." He said passing her in the doorway.  
"Will you at least be careful?" She called after him as he ascended the stairs to the deck."  
"Love you." Was all he said in reply as he stepped out of her site.  
"Yeah, it's a good thing I love you too." Deli said to herself, stepping in the bedroom to get dressed.

************************************************************

Deli heard someone step onto the deck. Duke hadn't been gone more than a half hour, so she was sure it wasn't him.

"Duke! Duke!!" She heard them call.  
"Nathan." She said to herself. And walked up to the deck.  
He was striding all over the Rouge and accompanied by a pretty blonde women when she got up there.  
"He's not here, Nate." She said in greeting.  
"Everything about him is a pain in my ass." Nathan said to no one in particular.  
"Why? Because he's not home?" The blonde said.  
"Or because he's sleeping with me." Deli directed at Nathan.  
Nathan's eyes narrowed. "He's unreliable. He's untrustworthy. He's a total waste of. . ."  
"Stop." Deli said, interrupting him.  
"Where is he?" Nathan asked Deli.  
"I don't know." She replied.  
Nathan fixed her with a questioning stare.  
"Seriously, I don't ask." Deli supplied. "But when I see him, I'll send him your way." She finished with a smile.  
With a huff Nathan and walked off the boat.  
"Goodbye, Nate." Deli called after him.

Duke didn't return before Deli had to leave for Portland. She left him a note saying her brother was looking for him. Figured she should at least give him a heads up.

She called Nathan to apologize about not seeing Duke before she left. She got his voicemail.  
"Hey, Nate. Just wanted to say I haven't seen Duke yet, and I'm heading to Portland for a couple days. I left him a note you're looking for him. Be nice, I'm sure whatever it is he didn't actually do it. Love you."  
She wanted to ask about the blonde too, but didn't. Deli wasn't sure why, but something about her made Deli feel uncomfortable.

************************************************************

Deli returned to Haven four days later. She walked onto the Rouge as Duke came up from the gally. He smiled, walking over to her. He took her face in his hands and gave her a chaste kiss.

"You're brother tried to arrest me for murder." He said in greeting.  
"What!?" She asked. "I told him to be nice to you."

She left Duke her bag and stormed off, heading for the police station.

************************************************************

"Nathan Wournos!" Deli hollard for him, walking through the station doors.   
The other officers just let her storm back to his office. All except the blonde from the other day.  
"I'm agent Parker." She said, stopping Deli in her tracks."Detective Wournos is out of the building. What can I help you with?"  
"Figures." Deli said to herself.  
"Tell him I'm looking for him. And he's not allowed to arrest Duke every time shit happens in this town." She said to the blonde. Agent Parker she told herself.  
"Alright. Can I get your name, Ms?" The blonde asked.  
The rest of the station made a bad show of trying not to listen.  
"Deli." She said. "Deli Wournos."   
With that Deli left the station to find her brother.


End file.
